


Glimmer

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [96]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Microfic, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Lille, Hau and Sun spend some time at the beach.





	Glimmer

It is a beautiful day, Lillie thinks as she stares across the beach, watching Hau and Sun have a Pokémon battle on the sand; the sun seems to glimmer on the breaking waves, and whilst her boyfriends throw Poke balls and yell commands, warm sunlight heats her skin.

When the battle is over (Sun wins, but not by a lot), the boys flop on the beach towel either side of Lillie and smile. And as Hau babbles about pretty much anything and Sun covers his eyes with his hat, Lillie smiles, grasps their hands and thinks about just how lucky she is.


End file.
